


Принимай

by Shantana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dirty Talk, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: Саммари: как апгрейд Зимнего вышел боком для Рамлоу)Предупреждения: 1) AU-WS 2) групповушка. 3) мата дохуя как много. Брок на нем думает.))





	Принимай

**Author's Note:**

> сцена с Пирсом навеяна этим [мини](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/~wtf-kombat2018/p214908846.htm?oam#more6)

_xxx: У нас запал иссяк!  
yyy: Что у нас запало?  
xxx: Иссяк!_

«Принимай».  
Зимний сдергивает штаны и занимает упор, полулежа, опираясь на мебель, расставляя ноги.  
Брок матерится про себя, каждый раз, когда это происходит, но команду отдает он сам.  
Первый солдат, второй, следующий, череда.  
По-военному скупо без нежностей и ласк.  
Но дрочка по-любому с жаркой дыркой не сравнится.  
Так что солдаты, передергивая хуями, выстраиваются в очередь каждый раз по команде.  
Зимнего натягивают, дергают, вытрахивают, а Брок смотрит и хочет курить. Какой-нибудь отравы, чтобы отшибала мозги хоть на время.  
Когда уходит последний, Брок натягивает перчатку и лезет в растянутую дырку, до стимулировать ебанную простату, пока не выжмет Зимнего до конца. Когда член уже не стоит, а сперма, что вода подтекает. Только тогда тот стонет, Брок обтирает влажным полотенцем и командует «Вольно».  
Оторвать бы Пирсу голову за эти удовольствия. Да и вообще за все.  
Брок идет курить и на одной сигарете не успокаивается.

\- Агент Рамлоу, входите. - Пирс поднимается из-за стола. - Как прошла операция?  
Все рапорты и отчеты сданы еще вчера, не за этим его сюда пригласили. Брок скупо отвечает и ждет.  
\- У меня остался вопрос технического характера. Зимний солдат. Находит мишени даже за спиной. Без чьих либо наводок. Так же заметил, что бойцы группы стараются не оказываться у него за спиной. На Зимнем же нет камер отслеживающих тыл. Как он в таком случае вычисляет противника.  
\- Сказал бы чутье, но скорее боевой навык расчета. Зимний отслеживает всю экспозицию, на которой работает. Вплоть до скорости и направления ветра. Причем автоматически, не задумываясь.  
\- Значит со спины к нему лучше не подкрадываться?  
\- Да, если не хотите стать мертвым. Скорее сработает рефлекс, чем узнавание.  
\- Ясно. А как мне его трахнуть?  
Блядь!  
Брок знал, что падла Пирс не спроста интересуется тылом Зимнего. Но, трахнуть!  
\- Никак! - категорично отчеканил он.  
Ебаннутый Пирс, как обычно, членом свое самомнение почесать хочет. Но не с Зимним же! Совсем уже охуел в край.  
\- Вы не понимаете, Рамлоу, поставленной задачи? - Пирс даже взмахнул руками, присев на край стола.  
\- Некоторые вещи можно сделать единожды. Например, подорваться на мине или трахнуть Зимнего солдата. Ничего не выполнимого, только с летальным исходом. Интересует?  
\- Вы мне дерзите, боец? - злой Пирс поднялся со стола и скомандовал : «Раздеться!»  
Брок шустро скинул амуницию, вещи, подошел к столу и, расставив ноги, грудью распластался на столешнице. Пирс достал презерватив из нижнего ящика, натянул, только приспустив штаны, и выеб предоставленное тело на столе за десять минут. Удовольствие в целях воспитания и наказания сотрудников самое то. Трахать секретаршу откровенно скучнее, хотя она душевно подмахивает и охает. Рамлоу даже не возбуждается. Бабам, конечно, проще симулировать. Но бойцов ебать все равно слаще. Каждый из них опасный сукин сын. А он может иметь любого из них. Рамлоу вообще зверь в человеческом обличье. Каждый раз Пирс думает, что тот свернет ему голову. И этот адреналин возбуждает хлеще чем любые сладкие стоны.  
\- Ты тренируешь Зимнего. - Он размеренно вдалбливается в задницу — Так научи его не только бою.  
\- Я готовлю бойцов, а не блядей. С этим не ко мне.  
Сволочь равнодушная! Даже с дыхания не сбился. Сказал, как отрезал. Пирс от души шлепает по заднице, отбивая руку и кончая.  
\- Значит не поделишься опытом.  
Но Рамлоу все тот же истукан. Пирс отваливается от него и оправляет костюм.  
\- Я могу быть свободен?  
\- Да. Справлюсь без тебя. Иди.  
Боец упаковывается меньше чем за минуту и покидает кабинет.

Зимний исчезает на полгода. Брок не хочет думать, куда он делся, но надеется, что Пирс не выживет после эксперимента с ним. Затем Зимнего снова включают в его группу. И несколько заданий всё идет хорошо, как обычно, пока Зимнего не начинает коротить. Он зависает, не слышит и не воспринимает половины команд, свои действия не доводит до конца и буквально разваливается на запчасти. Брок, проклиная все, вызывает вертушки и медиков. Приблизится к Зимнему, когда тот не в себе, тот еще смертельный номер. Но кроме него, вообще никто не пойдет да и не сможет. Блядь. Каждый шаг словно по минному полю. Он вспоминает разговор с Пирсом. А ведь удачно сравнил. Стопроцентное попадание. Наконец, лошадиная доза снотворного достигла пациента. Уф. Можно выдохнуть и перекурить. Сигарет дайте, бляди. С вами сколько не бери — все мало будет.  
По возвращению на базу с сорванной операции Брок узнает, что Зимний теперь на новом коктейле. Ебучие химики и медики, и вся научная братия. Чувственность Зимнего они решили разбудить. Чтобы тело помнило не только команды, но и другие потребности. Жрать, срать, спать — их уже не устраивает. А ведь когда-то приходилось учить и этому. Благо хоть не Броку.  
Идиоты.  
Зачем чувственность оружию?  
Лучше бы он сломал Пирсу шею. А теперь у Брока новый геморрой.  
Что-то эти суки нахимичили не так. Зимний теперь не только совершенное оружие, но и ебливая сучка. И откатить нельзя. Не рассчитали, бляди. Что пацан в свое время не успел натрахаться. Совсем не то время было, а после война. И всё, привет - подопытный образец. Заморозки и блендером мозги в кашу. Остались только команды да рефлексы убийцы. И надо же было докопаться до убитого инстинкта размножения, а затем держать его на вибраторах и очередной химии. Ебанутый Пирс! Зачем ломать, что отлично работает? Конечно, Брока не просветили, лишь выдали новые инструкции, но он умеет собирать и анализировать информацию. Так что всё узнал и сложил. Зимнего теперь нужно ебать. Чем качественнее, тем на дольше хватит. Если в обычном режиме без новых обнулений и морозилок, то плюс-минус на три недели где-то. С препаратами дольше, но тогда все базовые инстинкты приглушаются, поэтому лучше без них. Суки! Брок сроки опытным путем выводил, чувствуя себя сутенером Зимнего. Охуенный он, командир. Дает команды убивать и ебать.  
Чтобы солдаты не каруселили всю ночь, доводит Зимнего до предела сам.  
И никаких разговоров, и ненужных телодвижений.  
Зимний — оружие, а не блядь!  
Теперь благодаря Пирсу бракованное, но все еще оружие.  
Так что без минетов, поцелуев и лишних нагибаний по углам.  
Брок не хочет знать, что с Зимним творили те полгода. Но в его отряде идиоты долго не живут. Так что кто без команды полезет, тот не сильно в отряде и нужен. Близко к себе подпускал Зимний только его. 

Когда геликарриеры падают, и вместе с ними всё летит в тартары, Зимний пропадает. Группа Рамлоу тоже скрывается. Гидра жива, но больше в подполье. Радует, что Пирса все-таки пристрелили. Не смотря ни на что, Зимний его находит сам. Он изменился и нет. Завис в полураспаде. Брок уверен, что возвращение памяти, как и ее стирание, не самое лучшее, что может случиться с Зимним. Но ничто никогда не происходит навечно.  
Зимний прихватывает его в темном переулке. Между ними тысячи отработанных тренировок, но Брок не успевает ничего сделать, не оправившись еще полностью после больницы. Зато узнает Зимнего с первого рывка. Тот просит «Пожалуйста» и тащит его за собой, как балласт. Брок оглушен, не предполагая даже, что Зимний такое слово вообще знает. Солдат затаскивает его в какое-то жилье, где есть только узкая кровать, скидывает с себя штаны и снова просит «Пожалуйста». И это ебанное «пожалуйста» просто раздавливает Брока своим весом. Бляди! Да почему он?  
Рядом нету отряда бойцов, медицинских перчаток, презервативов, литра смазки и даже ебанного полотенца. Он не сможет выебать поврежденного солдата так, как ему надо.  
Сволочи! Бляди! Он бы лучше выебал этим солдатом всех тех, кто с ним такое сотворил.  
«Принимай» - командует Брок, проклиная такую сучью службу.  
Он берет Зимнего пальцами, доводит до первых двух разрядок. Солдат вдруг стонет. Слишком рано как еще для финала. Брок останавливается.  
\- В чем дело, солдат? Достаточно, может? - Брок не думает, что Зимний знает ответ. Его вообще таким вопросом не озадачивали не разу. Но не спросить не может.  
\- Ты мною брезгуешь, командир? - Зимний не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону.  
Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! Да чтобы в аду черти Пирса с хуев своих не снимали.  
Доблестный Роджерс достучался до человека внутри.  
Ебануться.  
\- Нет.  
И это правда. Только что теперь делать?  
\- Тогда трахни меня, как полагается, хуем. - Зимний снова расслабляется на кровати.  
Охуенный итог. Только вот у Брока не стоит. Не любитель он блядства поневоле. Да и Зимнего столько выхаживал, что тот ему скорее брат и товарищ, чем сексуальный объект.  
\- Прости, после больниц и лекарств с этим туго.  
Солдат садится на кровати и оборачивается.  
\- Может помочь? - и внимательно следит за его изуродованным лицом.  
А оно больше всего выражает удивление.  
\- Как?  
И тогда Зимний тянется к его паху. Брок наблюдает, ничего не делая. Тот расстегивает ему ширинку и достает вялый член. Хотя от чужой руки хер немного напрягся. Солдат немного дрочит, но Брок в полном ахуе почти не реагирует. Так что его хуй просто болтается в кулаке.  
Зимний облизывает губы вдруг как-то очень по-блядски. Брок никогда раньше такого не замечал и теперь его словно ошпаривает от этого жеста. Теплая волна скатывается от мозга по позвоночнику в пах, и член увеличивается в своих размерах. Солдат ухмыляется и берет его в рот. Ебанный пиздец!!!  
Его Зимний сосет ему хуй.  
\- Отпусти — командует он хрипло — А не то спущу тебе в рот.  
Зимний послушно выполняет команду и снова подставляется задницей.  
Брок, не сдерживаясь, входит и начинает долбить.  
Конечно, он спустил только раз, а затем снова принялся за солдата руками.  
Он действительно после больницы совсем не в форме для сексуальных подвигов с Зимним.  
Выдоил того последний раз, когда солнце уже светило. Хорошо что сейчас не на задании. Только разведка и сбор информации. Но в бункер все равно нужно после зайти.  
Брок выкуривает последнюю сигарету и, чувствуя себя заебанным в край, внезапно вырубается. Просыпается ближе к полудню. Открывает глаза и моментально оценивает: где он и с кем. Напрягается и расслабляется. Если сразу не убили, то теперь уже вряд ли. Зимний уютно спит у него на руке, но так же молниеносно пробуждается, чувствуя рядом чужое напряжение.  
\- Привет — Брок не знает, что сказать, и сигареты закончились.

\- Смысл дальнейшего существования? - солдат задает вопрос, равнодушно смотря в потолок, словно обсуждая новое задание.  
Брок не бог, чтобы с ходу дать ответ. И ему срочно нужна сигарета. Он выбирается из кровати, впрыгивая в одежду.  
\- Ты же чего-то вспомнил? Роджерса? Себя?  
\- Баки Барнс. Герой войны. Погиб в 45, с тех пор служил Гидре Зимним солдатом. Лучше бы не вспоминал.  
\- Да, было бы проще. - Брок шнурует берцы. - Всегда считал обнуление хуевой затей.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Откуда? - заинтересовано Брок резко поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Зимнего.  
\- Ты каждый раз ругался.  
\- Вообще-то ты не должен этого помнить. - Шокировано он исключает такой вариант.  
\- Ну а как бы я восстанавливался после обнулений так быстро? Вспоминал всё, помимо крепко вбитых рефлексов?  
\- Как? - Брок, и правда, не догоняет, но чуйкой ощущает очередной пиздец.  
\- Ты триггер моей оперативной памяти.  
Блядь! Да за что?!  
Он просто солдат, командир и любит свою работу. Но не мудаков на ней и нигде в целом мире. А мудачья кругом полно, только успевай отстреливать.  
Молчание между ними затягивается. Слов нет. Одни маты остались. Так собраться.  
\- Попробуй просто жить. - Хмыкает Брок, с трудом представляя как это. Ебанутый совет. Солдату нужно больше чем лажовая отмазка. - И купи трах-машину.  
Зимний дергается, вскакивает с другой стороны, подхватывая штаны.  
Блядь! Сам-то не мудак!  
\- Прости — Брок перемахивает преграду между ними — Ты.. Это слишком.. Личное. Не хочу так. Просто.. Может, вернешься к Роджерсу?  
\- В качестве кого? Зимнего? Бляди?  
\- Баки Барнса?  
\- Его давно не стало.  
\- Нехуя! - Брок тычет ему в грудину — если бы не стало, тут бы не нашлось!  
\- Это ничего не меняет. Я не могу служить Гидре или вернуться к Стиву. И мне требуется ебля. Я понимаю тебя  
\- Нихуя ты не понимаешь. - Брок перебивает, хватает рывком этого отчаявшегося во всем солдата, что видел только много смерти и мудаков, прижимает к своей груди и держит. - Ты был просто оружием. А оружие не плохое и не хорошее. Оно только служит целям. Не вини себя ни в чем. Возвращайся к Роджерсу, постарайся найти свое место. Так, наверное, будет лучше.  
\- А ты, командир? - Зимний отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
\- Для меня всегда найдутся задания. - Брок криво усмехнулся. - Прорвемся, солдат. Не кисни.  
\- Но ты мне нужен.  
«Но я знаю его».  
Звучит с той же интонацией непоколебимого упрямства.  
\- Обнуления тебе больше не грозят. - Брок отходит и опускает руки — Моя роль уже сыграна.  
\- Ты мне все равно нужен — летит ему в спину.  
\- Найди Роджерса, ему помощь никогда не помешает — командует он в последний раз и, не оборачиваясь, выходит за дверь, хлопая ей напоследок.

Навешанная следилка выдает схрон Зимнего. Пока солдат ее не вычислил, да и просто не сменил угол, надо действовать, благо хоть Кэпа не нужно искать.  
«Принимай» - пишет Брок вместе с указанием адреса.- «Списанное по утере оборудование»  
Потому что солдат к Роджерсу не пойдет. Скорее застрелится. А он сейчас может его только Гидре вернуть. Нахуй хватит. 

Брок забивает голову работой, а не Зимним, готовит операции, уходит на дно. Но крохи информации все равно просачиваются. Роджерс нашел Барнса и теперь вообще от него не отходит. Грузит собой и воспоминаниями. Хуле, единственная ниточка из прошлого. Месяцев пять пролетают за два. Очень насыщенных два. Информацией, трупами и силовыми перестановками. Брок завершает заданный переворот и всплывает из подпольного небытия.  
Через неделю затылком чувствует слежку. Кого-то не добил с последнего дела или кто другой по его душу приперся? Брок каждому рад пустить пулю в лоб. Два дня он вычисляет преследователя. Того нет, но чутье не обманешь. Значит, план простой — ловушка на живца.  
Брок находит заброшенный угол, где очень удобные варианты отхода, если брать будут группой. Полиция сюда доберется, когда он уйдет, положив многих. Осталось дождаться. Брок не сильно скучает, но не любит растягивать решение проблем. На вторую ночь раздает скромный стук в дверь. Брок выжидает. Соседей и гостей в таких районах не ждут, только врагов.  
Хилая дверь вылетает с одного удара ноги. Шаги одного человека.  
\- Рамлоу, я хочу поговорить.  
\- А не пойти ли тебе на хуй, Роджерс — тусклый свет прихожей не дает сразу осмотреть темноту по углам, в которых так удобно прятаться. - Разговаривай с Барнсом.  
\- Не могу. Он в коме.  
Рамлоу проявляется из теней.  
\- Какого хуя, кэп?! Что произошло? - Брок злится, сам не зная с чего.  
\- Ничего. Он ослабел, сказал, что ему нужен ты и вырубился. Остального не знаю. И наши медики еще ничего понять не могут. Баки обследовать себя не дал, утверждал, что все в порядке нормы.  
\- Блядь! Да он на препаратах! Хорошо, что не сдох. Где он?  
\- У нас в медицинском центре — Кэп пожимает плечами, сообщая очевидные вещи.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я туда не пойду. - Рамлоу кривится — Вытаскивай его оттуда.  
\- Как? За него даже приборы дышат.  
\- На скорой, Роджерс! Всему тебя учить надо? Завтра, встретимся здесь.  
Они обговаривают новое место встречи и разбегаются каждый своим путем.  
Брок возвращается в лаборатории, поднимает всю инфу, что тогда нарыл по Зимнему, и ищет средство, что может помочь. Такого нет, как и Зимнего. Надо готовить. Только Брок не химик и не медик. А значит, надо захватить одного, особо расторопного. Брок листает базу сук, что тогда над Зимним поработали. Прекрасно, хоть с одного он взыщет должок. Или с двух. Брок чувствует воодушевление. Когда препарат готов, список сократился только на одного. Немного жаль. Зато так проще. И надо спешить. 

Зимний выглядит дерьмово. Брок вкалывает первую дозу и прописывается возле его кровати. Выходит только отлить и покурить. Роджерс задает вопросы, приносит воду и какой-то перекус. Брок игнорит капитана и молчит, сдерживаясь, когда так хочется наорать и треснуть. К исходу вторых суток Зимний открывает глаза.  
\- Порядок, солдат? - тот кивает, и Роджерс протягивает ему воды.  
\- Кто я? Кто он знаешь? - Брок дожидается очередного более уверенного кивка.  
\- Отлично. Почему почти не сдох тоже знаешь? - пациент булькает водой и отрывается от бутылки. В этот раз кивка не следует. А Роджерс весь подобрался в ожидании ответов.  
\- Значит, решай: ты ему говоришь или я? - Рамлоу даже не смотрит в сторону Кэпа, только на Зимнего. - А я пока прогуляюсь за сигаретами.  
Он хочет уйти, но Барнс успевает схватить за руку.  
\- Ты вернешься? - первые слова с хрипотцой пролезают через горло.  
\- Обязательно. Нужно тебя поставить на ноги и разобраться со всей этой херней.  
По возвращении его ждет все та же удручающая картина. Зимний спит. Роджерс мается не получив ответов.  
\- Теперь ты скажешь, что с ним? - набрасывается он с порога.  
Взрывается Рамлоу на рефлексе: - Я тебе нечего не должен!  
Капитан отшатывается. Брок демонстративно его обходит и устраивается на свое дежурное место.  
\- А ему?  
\- Отъебись, Роджерс! И так твою морду подрехтовать хочется.  
\- Так давай, бей. Только ответь: что с ним?  
-Уймись! Позже все узнаешь.  
\- Когда?  
Брок смотрит на время и достает очередной шприц.  
\- Когда он будет в порядке.  
Зимний еще несколько раз просыпается, но молчит. Только кивает на предложения воды. А спустя время уже собирается встать.  
\- Ага, герой, отлить собрался. - Рамлоу бесится от этого тупого проявления достоинства. - Держи его.  
А сам хватает пустую бутылку, свинчивает крышку и откидывает край одеяла. Пижамные штаны с развязанными шнурками. Ловко приспуская их с лобка, он совмещает член с целью. - Давай.  
Солдат зажимается.  
\- Не томи. Тут все свои. И мы можем отвернуться. - Брок смотрит в потолок, ощущая, как наполняется емкость. - Отлично. Как же я задолбался жить в этом гараже. Завтра перебираемся, нашел неподалеку хату. А ты — он снова смотрит на Зимнего — даже не рыпайся пока.

Через трое суток солдат в относительной норме, как для супера. Нормального человека еще бы неделю только лекарствами откачивали. А этот уже окреп, жрет и ходит. Только отмалчивается от долбящих вопросов Роджерса. И на Брока смотрит как налажавший боец. Пиздец. Для этих откровений время выжидать бессмысленно. Если Зимний не признался раньше, то и не сделает этого и потом. А значит отвечать ему. И не только отвечать. Зимний препаратами забил все инстинкты, но лекарства дело поправили. И Брок привычно улавливает просыпающиеся симптомы недотраха. Охуенная ситуация.  
\- Ладно, проясним детали. Ты — указывая на Зимнего — остаешься или занимаешь позицию? — Брок кивает на другую комнату, где стоит кровать.  
Зимний смотрит на него, соглашаясь кивает, переводит взгляд на Роджерса, а затем выходит в соседнюю комнату.  
\- Значит, даю вводные, капитан — Они остались одни, но Брок говорит отчетливо громко и за стенкой все слышно. - Лучшее оружие Гидры не так давно подверглось изменениям. И теперь время от времени оно нуждается в смазке.  
\- Не понял — честно признается Кэп и от этого не легче.  
\- Что никогда не разбирал ствол, чтобы прочистить и смазать его заново?  
\- Нет — Роджерс присаживается на край стула — Как-то не пришлось.  
Брок смотрит на этот пытливо-вопрошающий взгляд сверху вниз и снова сдерживает маты. Не нанимался он ни в учителя, ни в няньки.  
\- Как у тебя с потенцией, Роджерс? После сыворотки? - лепит он в лоб, чтобы не ходить больше кругами.  
Кэп удивленно встает и хочет сказать что-то резкое, отбривающее, но вовремя схлопывается, начиная думать.  
\- Надеюсь, что она придала устрашающую стойкость всему организму — продолжает Брок, избавляя его от ответа — Так как усилий потребуется немало.  
Роджерс в обдумывании ходит по комнате, изредка бросая взгляд на Рамлоу, словно ища подтверждения своим мыслям.  
\- Готов? - Брок шагает к сумке, где осталось сложено, пока еще невостребованное, из скорой.  
\- К чему? - дурацкий вопрос за спиной. И что на него ответить? Ебать Зимнего? Или принять своего друга таким?  
\- Ко всему — огрызается Брок — и уходит в соседнюю комнату, давая Роджерсу время на размышления.  
Зимний гол как сокол, жопой кверху на одеяле. Лучше так, объясняться с него уже хватит. Брок достает перчатки и смазку. Блядство! Когда же это закончится?  
Он привычно смазывает Зимнего, тот привычно молчит.  
Только зажат сверх обычного.  
\- Без команды не расслабишься? - Брок оглаживает задницу, не желая снова сводить всё к одной механике.  
\- Я для тебя идеальное оружие с изъяном? - Зимний опять разговаривает с подушкой, не поворачивая к нему головы.  
Брок молча усмехается, чувствуя за закрытой дверью стоящего Кэпа.  
\- Да — признается Брок и тянет солдата за плечо, чтобы взглянул на него. Такое надо говорить в лицо. — С изъяном — сожаление в его голосе солдат считывает приговором — Ты человек!  
А потом целует с позабытой страстью, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь.  
Зимний сначала замирает, затем отвечает и расслабляется. Откидывается спиной на кровать, расставив ноги. Больше никакой обезличенной механики. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Брок касается желающего тела теперь совершенно по-иному.  
Роджерс выдыхает и заходит, оценивает экспозицию, и два взгляда скрещиваются на нем.  
Один — выжидающий, другой — угрожающий. Он подходит к Барнсу, убирает челку с его глаз, чтобы не мешала их откровенности.  
\- Баки, ты всё для меня! Любой! - Кэп не целует, лишь прикасается губами к губам, а затем начинает раздеваться.  
\- Принимай — командует Брок, кивая Роджерcу и сваливая с кровати.  
Но Зимний ловит его запястье в крепкий захват.  
— Останься.


End file.
